Crafty
Crafty is a male Pegasus born in Manechester, Braytain who lived in Saddle Arabia for 6 months. He now owns a shop in Ponyville called PonyTech where he fixes, invents, and tinkers with technology. He is a part of The Kenway Family. 'Background ' Early life Crafty was born in Manechester during the time of Braytain's prime minister, Winstallion Churchill. To escape any rulers, Crafty's father Tyler purchased a small ship, filled with belongings. His Grandfather Edward & his mother Jennifer would tag along to take the roles as Quarter Master and crew. They're ship's course would consist of many obstacles but would also contain many wonders! During the 5th month of their voyage to paradise, a storm hit which scared Crafty into running down to the ship's hold. While in the hold, a small chest filled with bits caught his eye! His mind filled with Greed as he picked it up (Which was a big mistake). He tried to carry it to the top deck but instead dropped it, leaving a huge hole in the bottom of the ship! At that exact moment, lightning would strike the mast, sending the ship completely into the water. With with almost nothing to lose except this mother, Crafty swam to the shores of a place unknown to him, Saddle Arabia. The only things in his possession now was his father's coat, his mother, and his grandfather who was now miles away. After spending 6 months in Saddle Arabia gathering a crew and meeting new friends, he finally had enough bits to purchase a medium sized ship! Unfortunatly his mother passed away during the time due to sickness. He would gather these bits from friends and stealing from Trading ships. He set sail one day after he purchased the mighty fine Brig. He took the title "Pirate" and would steal from other ships by boarding them secretly and tossing the Cargo overboard into the water. He would continue doing this for 15 years! On June 4th he found a ship, "The Big Score" as he would call it, was straight ahead. He always dreamed of The Big Score where he would just split it with his crew and sail home! His heart would pound with joy as he tailed the ship! But bad luck would struck as a storm flew in, creating large waves sending Crafty and his off course. Knowing he would never find a ship this good again and that he would never be able to catch up to it, he jumped overboard, leaving his crew and ship behind. He would swim to the shores of Ponyville where he currently lives. Earning his cutiemark In Saddle Arabia, Crafty grew an upsession to electronics. He enjoyed playing a game called "Minecraft". He would play during his spare time and while hanging out with his future crew! As his upsession grew, so did his chances for a cutiemark. He would mimick the game by making props from it and try to pretend he he was a mechanic of some sort. Crafty showed many friends the game, including merchants and traders. On the 100th time he went on Minecraft, his flank had a mark. Crafty burst in excitement as he relized it was a Crafting table from his favorite video game! This game helped Crafty enjoy electronics a bit more. He plays the game to this day! Growing up As Crafty got older, he began practicing Technology in Ponyville which was a calm place for a hobby! He would work at it for a long time. He would rather be sailing but instead he would test his skills in technology till he finally got the hang of it. He would start up a shop called PonyTech, to help him practice in either fixing or creating something! The first piece of Tech that Crafty ever got his hooves on was a small Labtop in Saddle Arabia which always did get on his nerves! Life in Ponyville The first thing Crafty would do was buy a house to hold his hobbies and him. During the time he visited friends and read books at the Treebary. He visited and still visits Canterlot from time to time. At the age of 21 his skills in Machinery came to good use as customers began stopping by with problems with their machinery! Crafty didn't settle into Ponyville quickly. He was used to the noise outside his House in Manechester. He does his best to contain his noisy self but he can't always do that. He currently still lives in his House which is located 15ft away from the Treebary. Crafty then had one thing he desired since he began learning about machinery, creating a Robot. Crafty began his studies on how to create one. He knew how to build it. But he was missing something, the magic to make it live ! He quickly rushed to the Treebary and would ask Twilight on how to complete it. It took him a total amount of 5 days to complete his robot. His robot was turned on 2 days later and he named it Lolli. He began teaching Lolli the wonder of life. Lolli is now his companion/roomate in his home. Later on Crafty would find a young wondering filly with no parents. Her name was Layla. He would let Layla stay with him as long as she wanted. Soon she was adopted by Crafty and she began her life in his home. 'Personality' Crafty is a happy pegasus with lots to talk about. He enjoys helping out others with anything that needs to be done. He's friendly to everypony he meets! Including dragons. He has a moderate sense of humor but often on occassions he'll try to confuse you. He's sly but friendly and he no longer steals. He enjoys meeting new friends and taking trips to known or unknown areas! 'Skills ' Crafty is very skilled with tinkering and inventing Machines. Crafty learned it from his a bit Grandfather. Crafty chose to ignore his teachings but he would realize they would be something that would help him in the future! Crafty loves to break stuff apart and improve it. He can restore many types of Machines to the way they were or better. You'll often find him in his shop, fiddling around with old items in his storage closet. He is also skills in baseball. His father Tyler was born in Detrot while Crafty's Grandfather was on vacation. So Tyler brought a little bit of sports to his son, Crafty. 'PonyTech' Crafty started a shop 2 months after his arrival in Ponyville. He called it PonyTech . He started this shop to support himself and to practice technology more often including helping others with anything broken that they couldn't fix. The shop is also his home which houses Him, His adopted filly, and his first robotic creation. The shop is located northwest of the fountain! Most of the time you will find Crafty there. And if he's not there to help you...then you can count on Lolli to assist you! At this shop you will find electronics for sale and a friendly face to help you out with anything that needs fixing! 'Being a part of the Guard' Crafty always dreamed of being a guard ever since he arrived in ponyville. That dream would follow him all the way until he found somepony to train him, LT. Thunder Storm. His training consisted of general obstacle courses and training exercises! After a long amount of time, Crafty completed his dream and became a part of the royal guard. He takes this job very seriously. When he is off duty, he'll joke around and have fun, but when he IS on duty, he's completely serious. So in a way it's Good cop, Bod Cop. He would soon go to a training area in Canterlot, little did know that he would receive a big surprise. After catching the attention of Cpl. Golden Flame, he was transfered to the Nightguard and continued his journey. He doesn't patroll very often because he has a lot of things to take care of. But when he is on duty, he sounds just like BatColt :) 'Family' Father: Tyler Kenway Mother: Jennifer Scott Grandfather: Edward Kenway Adopted Filly: Cousin: Sister: Sister: Brother: Facts His mane tilts to the right *This is his usual appearance *His mane changes depending on his mood Speaking *He speaks in a Braytish accent always *This is because of where he's from *Sometimes he'll speak in a Braytish / Pirate accent Phobia *He has a large phobia of snakes *He dislikes their texture and appearance (But the player loves them) *If ever in contact, he'll yell and back away slowly so he'll mostly go: I hate Snakes! Or: Snakes..why'd it have to be snakes.. He enjoys lots of things *Anything electronic in his house or that's brought to him is a treasure *He enjoys just taking things apart and putting them back together *He also received the enjoyment of baseball from his father *His birthday is July 23rd, including the player's He's contains Heritage from the following: *Braytain *Mexicolt *Saddle Arabia *Neighagra Falls *Caneighda *Prance Similar to AppleJack, he has an everday attire *The Red Scarf was his father's and a gift from his Grandfather *He's not really one to take it off unless he has a reason BYqvokcCQAA4QVP.png large.png|Crafty's Current appearance wemakethembig_commission_by_sleepwalks-d6ve0mo.png|Crafty's current appearance crafty_by_junkyardgypsy-d6xlepj.png|Crafty's current appearance OMVhjfcf.png small.png|Crafty's everday looks rush_by_yoksaharat-d71l9v5.jpg|3D Crafty! i__EDZqu.jpg small.jpg|A headshot crafty_the_griffin_by_vinylbecks-d73je0a.png|Griffon: Crafty after his potion accident Golden_Wrench_IMG.png|Crafty's special Wrench O90ygtyz.png smallff.png|Crafty in his Guard armor BdhMIz8CQAER5vR.jpg|Headshot of his old Guard armor RMUHp3JQ.jpg small.jpg|Crafty in his Tuxedo Screenshot_13.png|The fluff accident that happened because of "Dry cleaning" two_sides_of_crafty_by_vinylbecks-d72daqz.png|Two sides of me (Old guard armor) BYqvokcCQAA4QVP.png large.png|Crafty with a gear backround gkxLm42l.png small.png|Craft got Swag BkeI_EECcAAiL-R.png|Pixel Crafty BfW_Xw-CUAATbi0.jpg|Crafty in Slashy's mane 6 friends BXDxgFfCcAAQePv.png large.png|Crafty when he was young Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Inactive Characters